Elsa and The Guardians
by Icequeen121
Summary: While skating with her little sister, Anna, Elsa fell through the Ice while warning her not to come on the ice. Elsa wakes up figuring out that her powers have doubled and she can now fly! she goes to share the news with her family but she soon figures out that they dont see her! Jack Frost figures out about her and goes and tries to find her, but will she go? will she fight him?
1. Chapter one

**HEY i'll post the chapter soon**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was on the ice skating when the Ice starts to crack.  
"Elsa get off the ice!" I hear Anna yell at me.  
"I'm com...!" Before i finish my sentence I fall through the ice and i start to black out when i see Anna jump through the whole and i use my ice to push her back out of the water and hear. "NO! ELSA!" thats the last thing i hear then i black out.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa fell through the pond and i cant go back to the castle because it took two hours on horses to get here so i decided to jump in after her. The water is freezing! I see elsa and i start to swim towards her when I'm pushed back up by Elsa's ice. "NO ELSA!" I try to break the ice and it's no use, i lay there and cry myself to sleep.

**3 hours later**

* * *

i wake up to the ice cracking. I see Elsa come floating and the moon shines really bright on her. She starts to come back down and the ice freezes under her where she lays and i go over to her.  
"Elsa? Elsa, wake up!"  
"Get away from her!" I look up to see a boy with white hair and a blue sweatshirt, light brown capris, and a staff.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no! She's my sister and i wont leave her."  
"Anna?" I look down and see Elsa awake  
"Elsa! You're alive!"  
"Whos the boy?" she looks at the stranger  
"My name is Jack Frost and i was sent by the man in the moon to come get you."  
"What if i dont want to go?"  
"Then i'll just have to force you because wether you want to or not you are coming with me!"

**Elsa's POV**

I tell Anna to go to the end of the ice and get up i feel stronger than i did before i try to blast him with ice and water shoots at him. I guess i surprised him cause he fell and shook his head and looked at her in surprise. He attacks me with ice and i melt it and freeze him and grab his staff. He reaches for it but i start to freeze it to the breaking point. "Move and the stick shatters." He stands up and shoots me with more ice and i drop the stick, but he jumps and catches it. While he's down i put him in ice chains and he tries to break free but to no avail he cant. He starts to speak so i gag him. "Dont even try to talk!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took me a few days to post a new chapter ive just been busy with basketball and school but ill post a few chapters this weekend**

* * *

**Elsa's**

I'm talking to Anna when i hear it. The sound of...  
"Is that sleigh bells?" Anna says. I look up to see a sleigh. I turn towards the boy and release him from the water chains.  
"Run Anna! Run!"  
"Wait!" I hear the boy yell but i dont turn around because i fly into the air with grace i try to go down and get Anna and i take her back to the castle.  
"Anna, mom and dad think i died wich i did you can see me because you believe in me and i need you to stay here im going to my ice castle and ill visit you when its safer."  
"Okay." She says sadly  
"Thank you Anna, you're a doll."  
I turn around and fly towards my ice castle. I get there and I go inside and hear, "Nice place." I turn and see a guy in a black cloak staring at me.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Pitch Black, The Boogeyman, or the Nightmare King and you are coming with me."

**Jack's POV**

I' flying back to the north mountain where i saw the ice castle when i hear a blood curtling scream and  
"Let me go!"  
"No."  
I look down and see pitch dragging the snow queen trough the snow with black sand around her wrists. She keeps screaming so he gags her and throws her on Nightmare and then puts some sand chains on her feet. I fly down in front of pitch.  
"I dont think she wants to go." I freeze nightmare and break the chains of the snow queen and put my own on her wrists and freeze them to the trees so she couldnt get away.  
"You forgot the gag."  
"I dont want her screaming at me either."  
I throw a snowglobe at pitch's feet and he falls through into north's workshop. I grab the snow queen and jump in after pitch.

When we get there i see Pitch is already in the jail where his powers are useless and i see North coming towards me seeing the snow queen i look down and see she had hit her head and she was unconcious.  
"Wha' did yo' do to the poor' girl' Jack?"  
"She was awake when i got her."  
"Take the chains and gag of her will ya' mate?" I look over and see bunny.  
"Sure." I take them off and North puts her on the matress of the bedroom we were in.  
"Now we wait."

* * *

**I promise the only violence you'll get from Elsa is when she's fighting Pitch or something an Anna when she sees Hans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna has met Hans and he did what he did to Elsa while their parents where away and he is in Arendelle's jail with permission from the king of the southern isles**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

My head hurts like crazy. I remember when the boy threw what looked like a ball at the ground and it opened up into a portal and he grabbed me and jumped into it. when we got to i guess his destination i fell and couldn't catch myself cause my hands were chained behind my back and hit my head and passed out.  
"Now we' wait." I heard a man with a russian accent say.  
"Well ho' long will tha' be mate?" I heard a australian voice ask, "I got eggs to paint! It's two days till' Easter!"  
"Bunny calm down. Jack why don't you leave the room." the man with the russian accent says.  
"Why?" Jack asks annoyed.  
"Because she might attack you when she wakes up. Go see Sandy or Tooth. Ill send the yeti to come find you when she's calm."  
"Fine." I hear a door open and close and i drift back to sleep.

**two hours later**

I wake with a moan and i open my eyes and start to sit up when i feel a big hand on my shoulder. Not a hand! A paw.  
"Calm down Sheila. you hit your head real hard there." I look up to see a big bunny staring down at me  
"You-you're a bunny!"  
"The easter bunny to be exact."  
"Wait! Why am i here."  
"You are guardian!" I look over and see... Santa Clause?  
"Are you...?"  
"Santa Clause? Yes, but you can call me North."  
"I sit up slower this time and swing my legs over the side of the bed and it hurts my head real bad. North must have heard my wince cause he came over to help me stand up. When i was up he guided me to what looked like an office.  
"What is your center Snow Queen?"  
"Snow Queen?"  
"That's what the moon said your name is no?"  
"Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle."  
"Nice to meet you Elsa of Arendelle. Now, What is your center?"  
"What do you mean center?"  
"Like what do you have to protect in children. Like im the guardian of wonder."  
"Freedom."

**Jacks POV**

I had been gone for almost two weeks now and decided to give tooth a visit. I flew to tooth's and saw her flittering excitingly and giving her baby tooth's orders and instrunctions. i went over to her and said,  
"Hey tooth!" she jumps  
"Jack what are you doing here?"  
"I went to get the new guardian and she hates me know."  
"Oh. Well there is a yeti behind you."  
"Ok, Well then see ya around tooth."  
"Bye Jack."  
I get back to the pole and see North standing by sunshine ( My new nickname) She looked at me and glared but didnt attack.  
"Hey there sunshine."  
"Hello."  
"I've gotta go to the warren. Elsa would you like to paint some eggs?"  
"Sure bunny."  
"Well lets go." and he double tapped the floor and they disappeared through a hole.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and heres the next chapter. Wha should hppen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All this chapter will be about Elsa**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was painting some eggs when i see frost under my feet i drop the egg and crawl up against a boulder. "Whatcha doing Snowflake?" I turn and see the boy who kidnapped me. I go back and pick up the egg nd my paint stuff and go back the the boulder and start painting the egg again. "You didnt answer my question Snow."  
"JACK! Go back to North's workshop amd leave the sheila alone!"  
"Alright Kangaroo." I turn and see him fly out of the warren.  
"Im a bunny!'' I hear bunny yell at him. "You alright there Sheila? You looked scared when you saw the frost."  
"Ya im alright." I quietly whisper  
"Are you scared of your powers or something?"  
"In my past life i couldnt control my powers, and now i control water and i have no idea how to use or control them!"  
"Don't worry little Sheila, you'll figure it out one day."  
"I know. When is Easter again?"  
"Tomorrow. do you want to help me hide some eggs?"  
"Sure." With that he handed me a basket and we went through a rabbit hole into the real world.

After an hour of hiding eggs bunny wanted me to meet some new people.  
"Hey Bunny! What are you diong here?" a half girl half hummingbird says  
"Showing you the new guardian." I come out from behind him and he goes back to the warren.  
"Hello." I say shyly

"Hi! I'm the tooth fairy! Can you fly?" she asks curiously.

"Umm…. Ya. How come?"  
"Wanna collect some teeth?"  
"Can i leave my own gifts instead of quarters?"  
"Sure." i fly after her and go to a little girl's house and get her tooth and see her dreams of mermaids so i leave her a mermaid sculpture and leave knowing that the sculpture wont melt. I start to leave when she wakes and says,  
"Are you the Snow Queen?"  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
"Clary Winters."  
"Thats a pretty name."  
"Thanks. Want to see something cool?"  
"Sure." I say and she puts up her hand and a snowflake appears.  
"Wow. I have that power too."  
"Ya…. I just dont know how to control it." She says angrily.  
"I have to go but heres a tip Love will thaw." i say and jump out the window.

Clary's POV

" Love will thaw?" I look out the window where the snow queen jumped out of and wonder what that means. I look around my room and see everything frozen so i try out the tip she gave me and I close my eyes and think about everyone and everything i love. I open my eyes and see the room is unfrozen 'Yes! I can thaw my powers!' I lay back down and drift back to sleep.

Elsa's POV

I watch the little girl unfreeze her room and then go to find tooth and give her the teeth i collected.  
"WOW! So many!"  
"Ya. I'm gonna go back to North's but I'll come back tomorrow."  
"Okay." i fly off to North's when i see black sand out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? See you next chapter! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you EmmALewisS for your review i loved it! **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I saw Snowflake **(Elsa) **flying back to norths workshop and then I see the black dust coming at her. She realizes to late and it hits her and she starts to fall. I fly after her and catch her to take her so sandy. "Sandy! Sandy, where are you." I here a small noise behind me and I turn around and see sandy "She was hit by nightmare sand." He puts some of his dream sand on her and she stops shaking. "thanks sandy." I fly back to north sand put her in the room she was first in and walk out quietly and go find north. "Jack, why did you have Elsa?" "Nightmare sand attacked her and sit hit her so I took her to sandy." "Oh well we have an emergency. Pitch is back if you couldnt tell." he then hits the northern lights button and he tells me "She might attack you but wake Elsa up." "Why wake me up if I'm already awake?" "We have bad news."

"What bad news, mate?" Bunny says as he hops out of his bunny hole.

"Pitch is after the newest guardian." "

Elsa?" Tooth asks.

"Why me?" Elsa asks

"Well maybe he wants you to help him destroy all of us." I say.

"Why does he think I can do that?" She looks at me.

"You have strong powers." North says.

"Theres two flaws to his plan. One, I won't join him. Two, I can't even control my powers when I'm under pressure or nervous or scared or really at anytime except when I'm calm." She says then sits down on one of the chairs.

"Would You be willing to let me help you?" I say to her.

"If you don't flipping kidnap me again." She says accusingly.

"I won't." I tell her as I put my hands up

**two hours later**

**Elsa's POV**

"North can i go see my little sister, Anna, in arrendelle?"

"As long as you take Jack."

"Fine."

" Jack! Go with Elsa to see her sister."

"Alright. When do we go?" He says as he grabs two snow globes and tosses one to me.

"When shes ready."

"Im ready." I say so Jack throws a snow globe and jumps into it.

"Thanks North. I'll see you soon." I say as I jump in after Jack

"Watch out for pitch!" North says while I disappear into Arendelle.

* * *

**here's the new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! ✌️**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I landed in a snow drift and when I'm out I see my ice castle and Jack is gaping at it like he's never seen anything so beautiful.

"Thats amazing."

"I built it before I died."

"How?"

"I was upset because my sister wanted to marry a man she had just met because we had always had the gates closed because when we were little we were playing in the great hall she was jumping off snow hills and I was catching her by putting more snow hills up and she started to go to fast and I slipped and tried to catch her and my ice hit her head. She got really lonely because I locked myself in my room and never played with her. The first time we saw each other after that was my coronation."

"Wow. You never told me why you built it." He says accusingly

"At my coronation I told Anna I wouldn't give her my blessing and She got mad and grabbed my glove and I got mad so she got mad and she asked me why I shut everyone out and I said enough and icicles formed on the ground and almost hit people and they called me a monster and so I ran and well I pretty much sang a song and built my ice castle."

"For someone who doesn't like me very much you sure opened up. about that song..."

"You want to here it, don't you?" i look at him accusingly.

"Ya." he say lamely.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

"Nice song."

"Thank you."

"Elsa?" We both turn around and I see Anna

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" We run at each other and give each other a big hug.

"Oh Anna i missed you so much!"

"Oh what a great reunion! To bad it will have to end so soon!" We look over and see a man in a black robe and slick backed hair and yellow eyes.

"Pitch." Jack says angrily

"Jack, what are we going to do?"

"You can't fight fear, Elsa."

* * *

**yes, no, maybe so?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you EmmALewisS for your review i loved it! **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Pitch!"

"Jack what are we going to do?" I look at Elsa and she has her sister behind her and she is trying to look fierce but you can tell she's scared.

"You cant fight fear Elsa."

"She might not be able to but I can."

"No Jack. This is my fight." Elsa says bravely and before I could speak,

"Elsa, no!" Anna says as she is about to cry

"Anna I'll be okay." She turns to me, "Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Take care of my sister."

"No Elsa! I won't let you do this!" Anna yells at Elsa

"You don't have a choice." I grab Anna and she just falls and watches her sister.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa let's take this somewhere... More personal." He says with a wide smirk and he grabs me and we end up in my old bedroom. "This is perfect!" He rejoices. I shoot an icicle at him and he blocks it and sends a nightmare stallion at me And I freeze it. I send a water blast at him and it fills the whole room I open the door and the water rushes into the hall. As I sit up I look down and gasp in surprise.

"I-I have a..."

* * *

**sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys㈶0**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I grabbed Anna and flew towards the castle. when we get there I see a frost covered window and I fly towards it. "That's Elsa's window!" Anna yells over the rushing of the wind. As I get to it I see pitch and Elsa and they're under water. Elsa has...

"Elsa has a tail!" Anna yells.

"What?" I yell and look through the window and See the door opening.

"Elsa has a tail!" If possible she yells louder. I turn and look at pitch going towards Elsa and she's looking at... She does have a tail! She's looking at her tail and she doesn't notice pitch coming at her.

"Elsa! Watch out!" Anna yells before I get the chance. She looks up and attacks pitch with all her might. When the fog clears Elsa is back in her blue dress but its torn and she had passed out by using so much energy.

Anna, who I had put on the floor runs over to Elsa and knelt by her when we hear,

"Anna? What's wrong?"

**Anna's POV**

"Anna? What's wrong?"

"Elsa is still here mom!"

"Elsa drowned Anna we both know that. Austin, we have to convince her."

"Anna..."

"No she is here!"

"Anna," jack say, "They don't believe in her so they can't see her. I'm gonna take her to north's workshop." i just nods, stand up, walk to my room, slam the door, and lock it.

* * *

**hey Ryan, all good things to those who wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys sorry I got busy again**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"So... What's with the tail?" Jack asks as he sets me down on the sand

"Honestly, I don't know how that worked I've never had it before. Heck, I never controlled water before!" i say angrily and stand up. "Lets go before north sends the yeti for us." I say and jump into the air. I feel a gust of wind behind me telling me Jack is behind me.

when we get there i see north working on...

"Elsa this is an iPhone. It's a way to communicate to people without seeing them." North says

"I know what a phone is i used to have one."

"Well I had this one made for you and then I had one made for Jack and the best part is... Yours is waterproof. It took me awhile before I mastered It bit I did and nothing can hurt it." He says proudly. I run over and hug him and say

"Thanks North!"

"Yep the company it's under is verizon and it's eighty dollars a month but that's not a big deal, I've got a yeti taking care of it."

"Thanks again north and I think I'm gonna go and..." I was interrupted when bunny comes in saying

"North, The queen, king, and princess of Arendelle were just killed by pitch."

before north could speak I fly out of the building and go to Arendelle and see Anna and my parents being carried out by the staff and put in seperate coffins. I fly towards the north mountain when I collide with Jack and fall. I feel someone catch me but it's to hard to see because tears are running down my cheeks.

"Sunshine... It's okay." Jack says and he pulls me closer and my head falls on his shoulder and tears soak his sweater. When I look up I see we are in my bedroom and hes putting me on the bed and next I hear "Sandy?" the next thing I know I'm waking up with tears streaking my face and Jack holding me again.

* * *

**until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**this chapter is gonna be Elsa's dream and some other things**

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

_Anna had jumped in front of Hans' sword but she didn't turn to ice, instead the blade impaled her and Anna fell in to Elsa's arms. Hans stood their laughing telling her she would never be free over and over until his voice morphed in to her own and she was the one standing over Anna with a bloody sword in her hand. Hans holding a lifeless Anna_.

_next dream,_

_i was with Anna and Jack and pitch had grabbed Anna and had a black sand knife to her hand and I wouldn't join him and somehow he opened up the ground and Anna fell through the hole. Jack tried to grab me and I froze him._

"Elsa! Wake up!" I heard Jack yelling at me

"Dont touch me!" I screamed and recoiled from him. I fell off the bed and crawled into a corner. I see golden sand coming at me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

This time I wake up in Jack's arms and his sweatshirt is wet were my head is.

"Elsa?" He asks quietly.

"Yes Jack?" My voice is only a whisper

"Are you okay now?" He says shifting me so he can see my face.

"What happened I dreamed I was screaming at you." I say. My eyes avoiding his

"You weren't dreaming you tried to shoot me with your ice." He says grabbing my chin to make me look at him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and break his grip on my chin but before I can move his lips touch mine...

* * *

**Whats gonna happen? Till next time folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**don't hate me. But they can't _ each other forever the song that's in this Elsa sings because she's bored and it's called summertime sadness by Lana del Rey**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As I try to pull away Jack's lips touch mine. I kiss him back and then we both pull away.

"I thought you'd kill me." He says surprised that I didn't try

"I still could."I admit and then I realize something. Anna and my parents are gone. Jack seems to realize this and he says

"Its been one hundred years since the death of your family. Sandy didn't mean to have you sleep for that long but north decided to let you sleep awhile." He says as he stands up and backs away hands in the air.

"He was right." I say quietly.

"What?" Jack asks

"They were right I'm not as sad as I was before. Anna and my family would have died at some point." I say standing up to go out to find north. I feel jacks hand intertwine with mine as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I look up and see tooth. "You two are dating!" She yells really high pitched

"Okay tooth, your gonna break my eardrums." Jack chuckles

"Tooth! What're you screamin' about?" North comes in and sees us. "Well, you certainly don't hate Jack anymore." He says smirking at us.

"I guess not." I say as I turn and kiss Jack on the cheek. I notice the blush flushing his cheeks and I smile as he picks me up, takes me outside, and throws me in a snow bank.

"Well, the snow queen awakes."

* * *

**elsa doesn't hate Jack anymore**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey sorry school just got out and i went camping and there was no service and so ya. BTW new characters**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"The snow queen awakes," Jack says. I look up, laughing and see

"Anna?"

"Hey Elsie," she says excitedly

"Oh My Heck! Anna!" I scream.

"Elsa, I love you to bits and pieces but im not playin' that game," she says as she sinks to the ground. I start to stand up when I see it out of the corner of my eye. Black Sand. Before I can react, a ball of fire hits it out of nowhere. I look at Anna and see something impossible. Or at least I thought it was impossible. Her hands are on fire.

"Elsa," Jack says casually, unfazed that my sister apparently can wield fire now, "Anna is the newest gaurdian. Along with Rapunzel, Flynn aka Eugene, Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup have dragons," Jack finishes in the same nonchalant tone.

"And you decided to tell me this now? You could have mentioned it when I woke up." I say, a little frustrated.

"Sorry," he says, putting his hands up in the air, "I guess I forgot. Oh, and Rapunzel has healing hair. Don't ask."

I raise my eyebrows. "I don't know if I dare ask. Any more new information and my mind might explode."

Jack chuckles, tossing an arm around me protectively. "Elsa, the only new information that matters it that you have a family again."

"You do, Elsa!" Anna chimes in, bouncing a little. "You finally got up. The sky's awake and so are you."

I can't stop a smile from sliding onto my face. "Why do I have a feeling I know what question comes after this?"

She laughs, and I can't believe it's been a hundred years since I've heard the sound. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Ya," I say quietly, and then, seeing the excitement in her eyes and the happiness in Jack's face I say it again, louder. "Ya. Let's build a snowman."

**Jack's POV**

I can't ever remember seeing Elsa this happy. She drifts through the snow, willing it to curl up around her and then whirl away, almost like she's playing in water. I stand back for a minute and just watch and she and Anna play the same games they must have played as kids. Anna leaps into the air, grinning, and Elsa raises a pile of snow to catch her. She jumps again, higher, and Elsa's control is effortless as the drift shifts to catch her. They're both laughing, and the glitter of snowflakes on Elsa's hair and cheeks makes me wonder how I got lucky enough to be the guy dating the Snow Queen.

Anna launches a snowball from the top of the hill, and it catches me right in the chest. That's what I get for not paying attention I guess. "Oh, that was not a smart move, princess," I shout, trying to sound serious as I stop myself from laughing.

"Princess?" She calls back, already scooping up another snowball, "Try queen! As in queen of this hill!"

I try and dodge, but her new guardian status has made her aim perfect. The snowball catches me in the face. I hear Elsa howling with laughter as I wipe it off my face. "Alright, _princess_," I say. "No one uses snow to mess with Jack Frost." I hold out my hand, palm up, and a perfect snowball immediately forms there. "Prepare to defend your hill!"

**Elsa's POV**

Snowballs fly around me as I sprint through Jack's blizzard and dive into a snow cave I created a few minutes ago. I catch my breath- it's gone from laughing so hard. Jack managed to topple Anna off her hill, but I made it sure it collapsed on top of him as soon as he stepped foot on the peak. So, the score at this point was Elsa, 50 for dumping a mountain of snow on Jack and Jack, 5 for creating the wimpiest blizzard of all time. I jump out of the entrance, ready to attack, when suddenly I'm tackled from behind. I see a flash of white-blond hair and then a pair of sparkling blue-grey eyes.

"Stop keeping score in your head, Sunshine," Jack says in a playful growl, "This is just a game."

He jumps up and pulls me to my feet. "Besides," he whispers in my ear, his cool breath against my neck, "you know I'll always win anyway."

I shake my head, trying to look angry, but before I can respond he kisses me quickly and then disappears again into his blizzard.

**Anna's POV**

Not having snow powers in an ice fight makes things sort of unfair for me, but I even with my disadvantage I don't think I've ever had more fun with Elsa. Jack seems to break down her guard, which heaven knows someone needed to do, and even though I can't see all that well through the blizzard I think I have a pretty good idea of what they're up to. I chuckle to myself and climb back up my hill that Elsa made. With a good vantage point maybe I could melt some snow and dump an avalanche on the love birds.

I make it to the top and spot two figures in the snow, one chasing the other. I smile, waiting for them to get just a little closer to the bottom of the hill... But before they get the chance I see something else in the distance, coming through the snow. Something dark. The wind picks up speed and I shiver for the first time all day. Whatever it is, it's getting closer. And I have a sinking feeling there's nothing we can do to stop it.


End file.
